Rules of Writing
『Fiction Shielding Engaged』 Greetings, if you’ve read the main page you’d know that my name is Quadruple-Ew: CEO of WW Industries. But for now, you may know me as the owner of the B.B Wiki. If you’ve clicked this page, then it either means you’re interested in writing for the wiki, or are just interested in reading the rules of this place. Both reasons are, of course, reasonable. Writing the wiki is obviously time-consuming, you’d have to gather up all kinds of information, get the images out, link the article to various dead link you or others would have to fill up one way or another. I am just one person, so the likelihood of me writing a page for each and every single thing in the universe would be impossible. My preferences only go so far, and there are some who have different preferences than I, meaning I am biased in the pages I decide to write about. And that’s where you come in, potential recruit. Your different mindset, preferences, and personality could help grow the wiki to insurmountable heights. However, you writing for the wiki come with problems, namely: the fact you are doing this for free. I know all recruits reading this are from beyond the Fourth Wall, a wall which divides the two worlds, Fiction, and Reality, apart. If you were here I could pay you all I want. But, the fact still stands: I can’t pay you. All I can give beforehand is your uttermost thanks. So, with writing, come rules, and there are some. So read up: 1. Treat as if everything is real. The theme of this wiki is “Wikipedia but written for fictional characters,” which means that the events must be written in a way as if it actually happened. Therefore, don’t write who their creator are, who designed them, etc. Treat the fictional person or location as if it was real. Write your sources realistically From an outsiders perspective, you can know everything about something. However, this is supposed to be a wiki as if it was written inside the fictional world, so they wouldn’t know everything you know. Yes, this would mean you’d have to purposefully leave out important details about people. Then again, you can just invent your sources, but that’s admittedly a cop-out move. Adding on to the “inventing sources”, you’re allowed to write stories about your character investigating something and use that story as a source. Besides paraphrasing, these stories are only allowed to appear in any form besides normal articles. This also means symbolic travels and punishments from the Underworld Besides the person themselves suffering from their karmic punishment, all of you are the only people realistically capable of viewing what’s happening to them. Unless I can strike a deal with Satan, writing articles that’s just about someone’s punishment in Hell are prohibited. Please play a role in the comments. “Roleplay”, that’s what it’s called, right? Yeah, do that. 2. Yes, even fan-made content is real. For some unexplained reason, both official media and fan-made content co-exist in this universe, but they don’t at the same time. CAT-Planets are copies of 1 or multiple merged planets. This is the explanation given to fan-made content existing: they take place on completely different planets, far away from the canonical planet. When writing different versions of a Character This is the only form of reality break I’ll allow, but only so it’s fair that the original author gets credited. Of course, the original character is always named “Character/Canon”. And official spin-offs confirmed to take place on different universes are “Character/spin-off”. Now, for fan-made version of a character. Unless certain conditions are met (such as, the one author has numerous alternate versions of the same character), write the article as “Character/Author”. Remind the reader that the fanmade event isn’t canon Just write “CAT-Element” when they are mentioned first, then you can just write their names normally. 3. Hold your jokes in and keep it neutral Specifically, I’m talking about focusing away from the original topic just to make an unrelated joke. For being neutral, it means that even for the most heinous of people, the most black-and-white situation, and the most murderous of people, try and write both sides in the conflict. You can have fun, just keep things informative and equal. Make it read official. You’re going to have to write a page that reads almost like the thing you’re talking about is actually real, go above and beyond in how official you want to make it sound. Go beyond me in sounding official, I know you’ve got that power. Now, of course, don't go on a synonym website and create your piece of writing in the most strenuous approach conceivable. Keep it simple and easy to read for the reader... Alright, "simple" is a bit boring, make it detailed but easy to read. 4. Images are a must, but the infobox profile image will be redrawn by me to fit the artstyle. Obviously, images are for a better visual understanding of the subject you want to talk about, which is why you need to use them. I've hired my own artist for this wiki, he's got this odd name... If I remember, it was "Lungs knob" or something along those lines. Anyway, Lungsknob will draw up the subjects you're using as profile in the infoboxes you're using. Don't worry, that's the only image I'll bother you about, you can use your own images with your own artstyle for the rest of the page. If you're really protective of your own subjects and do not want any other person to draw it up, please contact me. 5. Write articles whose infoboxes have already been made. For clarity sakes, if there is an infobox title where "infobox" is second to the main topic ("Species Infobox" for example), you are allowed to write about them. "Infobox Quest" not, as the word "Infobox" is firstly named. I do hope you understand what I meant. Rule 5 is the rule that’s going to be changed a lot over the course of the wiki’s lifespan, soon it may even be removed. If it may even reach that point. I have created a page that lists completed Infoboxes. The link to the page is here. It may be outdated. When writing pages about planets, use the "Better Planet Infobox" I hilariously messed up in my early days and now I can't get rid of the old "Planet Infobox" which is filled with old information. Don't use it. 6. Leave my (or others) space alone. Unless you're writing about a CAT-OC closely related to someone’s space, there is no need to add or edit their articles. There is also no need to alter info about other people's OCs they wrote about, you didn't make them. You can, however, clean up grammar and spelling mistakes found in the articles. Everyone is free to erase remains of trolling-attempts or misspelled words. But these wholesome ideals are no excuse to justify obvious trolling or damaging ideas. 7. Forbidden things Well of course porn, shock images, or graphic depictions of sex as that is literally within the Wikia community guidelines. Actually, just read the Wikia community guidelines in general, there may be more that I left out. No articles of real life people, this is purely about the fictional universe and I’d like to keep it that way. Now, articles about fictional depictions of real life people? That’s allowed. Biased discussion regarding Real World politics. Politics have basically become a shouting match, and I don’t need the 100th “orange man bad” or the 100th “old woman corrupt” on this wiki. Unless the character's from an IP which made a form of profit, do not use characters without permission if the creator has stated: "do not use without permission." I'm a fan of positive surprises, me asking people to use their OCs ruins the surprise in all honesty. This is why you don't see me making articles about them if they have stated: "do not use without my permission." They have brought it upon themselves, and I'm sure they're happy about that. Specific forbidden content This is the list, for now. More might be added. - RADAR - Developer: He sort of made a bounty on someone’s head, and I don’t condone making bounties on someone’s head, that’s a violation of humanity. He also takes characters and elements without permission from the owner, once claimed he was drinking alcohol when he was drinking water instead just for attention, is quite hostile to opposing ideas, and other fun stuff. He’s mentally unstable, shortly said. (People related to him are allowed. I hope she will understand his actions sooner or later.) - Mrlibantheafrican/FNaSFan: He had stalked one of my friends to an insanely disturbing degree, and I don't condone stalking a person. He has also blocked me on something, that's also something. 8. You are now allowed to review certain pages on the page itself, but with a twist. You've probably read some pages and have seen some colored text, all of them being personal opinions, such as Blopy's opinion on Planet PETA or Miss B's opinion on the Haunted NES Godzilla ROM. That's because I'm announcing... Opinion Time! To give off your OC's fictional opinion on something, you will have to use this code. your text here This would then showcase your text as: your text here (Use the Source Editor or any other version of the editor which supports this code.) Message me specifically if you want to join the "Review Club" as so dubbed by one of the writing staff. Alongside wanting to join the team, you can also ask for your own HEX color code. Miss B is very lenient with hiring, so don't be afraid you won't be accepted. What are you allowed to review? Uh, everything except personas. Contact me if you don't want your work criticized. Review Club The "review club" list goes as follows: * Miss B, #F3BDFF * Blopy, #2D6BC6 * Klunsgod, #933DA5 * ObscuritySTA, #08ADF5 * Yuriko, #FF00C0 Of course, always reveal who you are when reviewing. I'm guessing if this list starts to grow giant, colors will start to blend in with one another. 9. Regarding “Specific Categories” Of course, you might’ve noticed the “Specific Categories” on the main page, and I will address that now so there’ll be no confusion. From now on, if a category of a content creator or other reaches 5 or more pages, they’ll join the Specific Categories list. Blocks that are under 5 pages or less before this time of writing won’t be removed, though. 10. Timeline points This wiki has a timeline. Please do not insert real-life historical events unless it is absolutely important for your time point. Births are ok, seeing as I did the same. You are allowed to add more year articles, I just hope you abide by the consistency of each page. If there isn't a set time, you can just use the media's release date as a starter date. Rule 11 Please write not only your universe, I’d like it if you write outside. Draw your own character first, no written descriptions. I won’t draw your character unless you give a full-body drawing/reference. Write some lore for your character when adding them to this wiki. Tips or recommendations For a character's history that the public doesn't know about, just say you had an "interview" with the character. Honestly, it's basically the same thing with you messaging someone for their "OC's lore". "Interviews with Miss B reveals many things, such as her deep love for strawberry milkshakes." If you really want to write a page about an event the public does not know about, imply that there were "leaked documents" regarding the event or that you held a personal investigation regarding the matter. I recommend not using that easy route, but you are allowed to use it when it is absolutely necessary. "This information was only retrievable via documents which were leaked online." "In an investigation led by OC's name here, they found out that the majority of Blopies own a bacon body pillow." If the thing wasn't meant to be drawn or seen, you can use the "Unavailable.png" file. But I'm not forcing you though, you can also just leave it blank. If the subject is inconceivable to see, use the “'Inconceivable.png'” file. Allowed breaking of immersion * Categories, to credit the original creator. * References, to give out information that can't be explained normally in an article. Epilogue Beyond that, go wild, write about everything you want to talk about, have fun writing. I've myself stuck on business deals across several planets, so I can't work on the wiki 24/7. (or any other forms of time depending on the planet) I really appreciate anyone who wants to write an article, and you will have my uttermost thank in advance - WW Category:Worldbuilding